


An Adorable Fear

by MegaChoirQueer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaChoirQueer/pseuds/MegaChoirQueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas calls Dean while in the midst of a shower; he's afraid of something in the bathroom. Rated T for moderate language and mild adult themes at the end. Major fluff with a little tiny bit of angsty anger. R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adorable Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my first work in the Supernatural fandom. So, let me know how I did! Enjoy! :)

“Dean!” he heard.

It was Cas’s voice, coming from the motel bathroom.

Considering the kind of life the two of them lived, he knew any scream coming from his precious angel was worth checking out. Who knows what’s out there? Angels, demons, vampires, werewolves, evil spirits, the list went on and on…

“Cas, what’s the matter?” Dean responded urgently as he busted through the door, finding a shaking, wet Castiel clad with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Is everything okay? Are you hurt?” Dean tended to overreact to calls of help.

“No, Dean! Look. Look over there, in the shower.”

Cas, being an angel and all, did not require showers. He had a lot of control over his vessel, and that included his odour. However, Dean suggested that when Cas seemed stressed, he should take a hot shower. Over the past few weeks, Dean could hardly get his lover out of the shower, as Cas had found the warm watery sensation extremely therapeutic.

“What is it? What are you talking about, Cas?” Dean replied, confused. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“In the corner. Over there. It’s moving, Dean,” the angel panicked angrily. His dripping face was pale and chin was trembling.

“What? That?” Dean had seen what he was talking about. And he couldn’t believe that Cas was freaking out over this. “A spider?”

“Dean, this isn’t funny. I would like to continue my private rainfall, if you don’t mind. So, please, get rid of it,” Cas demanded, with fear absorbing his voice.

“Cas, you can’t seriously be afraid of spiders? We’ve hunted the worst of things together, and out of all living – and non-living – things, you’re afraid of spiders?”

“Dean, I’m not trying to humour you currently. I am genuinely fearful and would appreciate your assistance,” Castiel spoke, with his literal choice of words.

“C’mon! Just kill it yourself. I don’t see the big deal, man,” Dean said with ease. Arachnophobia was something Dean never understood. There are so many things that can kill you, so many things that can torture you, and out of all of those, people pick spiders to be afraid of? It just seemed so pathetic to him.

“Dean, honestly. This is not comical in the slightest,” Cas seethed.

“Cas, what’s that on your shoulder?” Dean questioned, seemingly worried.

Castiel jolted his stare to his shoulder in dread. After he realised that there was nothing there, he noticed Dean’s fit of laughter.

He couldn’t resist it. When Sam had went through an arachnophobic stage when they were kids, Dean never let it go, buying plastic spiders and lightly creeping his hand on Sammy’s back. He enjoyed simple pranks like that, and indulged himself by playing one on Cas, who probably had never been pranked before.

The angel’s nostrils flared and his face reddened. He pinned Dean against the bathroom wall. “I raised you from perdition and I will send your ass straight back there if you don’t kill that little bitch in my shower!” Cas fumed at his beloved.

“Whoa, whoa there. Calm down there, feathers. I’ll kill it.” Dean pressed his hand against the spider’s body, causing it to crush against the cold surface. “See? No big deal,” Dean tenderly consoled.

“Thank you,” Castiel aloofly responded, as if he didn’t care. As much as he loved his recent romantic partner, he still did not understand his sense of humour sometimes.

“My pleasure, ya know, not getting sent back to the pit. No biggie, really,” Dean sarcastically retorted as he turned around.

Recognising that he had done something wrong, Cas called out, “Dean, I apologise. I apologise for how harshly I spoke to you. I was afraid, but that was no means for speaking to you like that, and I am sorry.”

Despite his temper, Dean could never stay mad at Cas for long, especially when gazed at him with those innocent puppy-dog eyes. “Oh, okay. It’s all good,” Dean said. Then, after a short awkward pause, began to chuckle.

“What? What is amusing? I did not find the comedy this time,” Cas stated, in his stern dialogue, narrowing his gorgeous blue eyes.

“Out of all the things my little Cas is afraid of, it’s _spiders_?”

“Of all of my father’s creations, that was one I never understood. So many things have beauty to them. Trees, rivers, horses, oceans, flowers, mountains, butterflies, porcupines, oxen, cattle, eagles. They’re all tremendous. And he decides to throw in vile, demented eight-legged web-making freaks? I don’t, as you would say, ‘get it’.”

“Well, it’s not there anymore. So, go finish your shower and I’ll be right here when you’re out, okay?” Dean suggested. He knew that his lover was very keen to his showers, and decided not to distract him from finishing one of the few things he enjoyed.

“Actually, may I request something of you?” Cas enquired with hope in his speech.

“Sure,” he replied without hesitance.

“Recently, I researched how to enhance the showering experience, and one of the suggestions was to shower with a partner,” the angel pronounced.

“Are you asking me to join you in the shower?” Dean choked in shock. He bit his dry lower lip as he felt an overwhelming sense of nausea in his stomach.

Their relationship had been fairly non-physical up to this point. Some hand-holding, cuddles, and the rare peck on the lips, but Dean thought the angel wouldn’t want to indulge in any sexual behaviour, and judging from the look on his face, he still didn’t. He saw this as pure innocence, just enjoying a fun activity together.

“Yes,” he firmly replied.

It took Dean a few moments to consider, but after a bit of waiting on Castiel’s part, he answered, “Fine. But I get to keep the free shampoo!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Again, this was my first real SPN fic, so if you have any words of advice, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Were they OOC? Too much dialogue? Too little? How about word choice? I dunno... Let me know! Please review (or whatever they do on this site - I'm new to AO3). Thank you! Stay awesome :)


End file.
